Constancia
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Dejarse vencer, no es opción, pues no estás solo... Algo AU, Yaoi, Mpreg.
Basado en la historia _Recompensado al fin por su Constancia_ , del libro: _Historias de amor entre Samuráis_ de sensei Saikaku Ihara.

Los personajes son creación original de Masashi Kishimoto, yo solo los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

 **Constancia**

 **Por Tlacuilo**

Cuando Hagoromo comenzó a gobernar el mundo ninja. La tierra de fuego fue la capital de su reinado y fue ahí donde se instaló el gobierno.

Todos los líderes de las aldeas llegaron a instalarse en la tierra del fuego por petición del Sabio.

Asura uno de los dos hijos del sabio, colocó su hogar en Konoha y con él llegaron todo su sequito y clanes de ninja más allegados; entre sus ninjas hubo uno que se distinguía por su galanura y fuerza y Asura le tenía un especial aprecio.

Hashirama, como se llamaba este _shinobi_ , era estimado y admirado por muchos, entre ellos unos ojos negros que le seguían siempre; sin embargo por el mismo motivo que era querido también era envidiado y eso acarreó que un buen día alguien se decidiera a hacer algo en su contra. Colocaron una nota anónima en donde el concejero de Asura la encontró; esta decía de algunas conductas deshonestas que Hashirama –supuestamente– realizó.

La nota llegó a Asura y sin darle oportunidad, expulsó de su castillo a Hashirama y al hermano de este, haciéndolos prisioneros en su casa.

Hashirama y Tobirama eran vigilados por _ANBU_ y por ningún motivo podían salir…

Con el paso del tiempo hasta sus sirvientes les fueron abandonando a su suerte. Cuando eso sucedió ambos hermanos tuvieron que realizar todas las tareas de la casa.

Hashirama maldecía su mala suerte y eso lo tenía al borde de la desesperación, sobre todo al ver sufrir a Tobirama por algo de lo que no tenían idea.

000

El cortejo de Asura miró en dirección del anunciante. Asura en cambio suspiró fastidiado, mas no podía impedirle la entrada a ese _shinobi_ , no con ese clan respaldándolo… Indra se molestaría y… mucho.

–Dile que entre, lo recibiré.

Uno de los concejeros del Señor comentó:

–Mi señor, seguro que viene a pedirle por…

–Sí, se por qué viene, pero no cederé aunque venga diario.

000

Los días, semanas y meses pasaron, hasta que los hermanos no tuvieron ni de que mantenerse.

Tobirama al ver y sentir el suplicio de su _aniki_ , llegó a una decisión y se la comunicó a este.

–Hermano ya no hay esperanzas y considero que es mejor terminar esto, salvando de ese modo nuestro honor.

Hashirama asintió suspirando derrotado; sabía a lo que se refería el de cabello claro y no es que el mismo no hubiese pensado en esa solución, sin embargo no se la había propuesto a su hermano por no creer que Tobirama mereciera ese destino.

–Si hermano… pero te suplicó ser el primero.

Hashirama se desnudó el pecho para comenzar con el rito… El _harakiri_ era lo que realizarían.

El Senjū mayor se hincó sobre la esterilla y sacó el cuchillo…

De pronto por la puerta se deslizó un zorrito de color rojizo. El animal debía ser de uno de los grandes clanes, pues no cualquiera podría tener una mascota como esa.

El zorrito llevaba atadas dos bolsas una a cada lado. Con una confianza desconocida el animalito se subió sobre las rodillas de Hashirama; Tobirama se acercó y desató una de las bolsas, esta contenía un pergamino con una nota:

"… _Es fácil morir_ …"

Tobirama desató la otra, en esta se hallaban algunas provisiones y otra nota:

"… _Pero más difícil es vivir por amor al honor_ …"

Esas notas y las provisiones les dieron un aliento de vida a los dos hermanos y decidieron seguir existiendo.

Ambos le hicieron mimos al animalito quien lo agradeció echándose un momento, más terminó por irse por donde se había colado.

Mas para beneplácito y agradecimiento de los Senjū, el zorrito siguió apareciendo puntual, todos los días, con provisiones.

Pasaron meses y si bien tener alimentos y compañía del animalito les era agradable, no fue suficiente y un día Hashirama cayó enfermo de tristeza.

Tobirama cuidaba de su hermano, mas estaba seguro de que él, poco o nada podía hacer, considerando que si Hashirama moría, no le restaba mas que seguirlo en el mas allá.

Cuando el Senjū menor no tenía esperanza alguna, sin saber cómo o quien lo envió, llegó un médico a atender a Hashirama.

000

En el castillo, Asura notó que _ese_ visitante estaba de nuevo ahí –como todos los días–, sin embargo y para su molestia en esa ocasión, no iba solo.

Las dos figuras llegaron hasta el Señor y saludaron…

–Hermano. –dijo uno de los recién llegados.

–Indra… ¿Qué te trae a visitar a tu hermano?

El mayor miró suspicaz al menor y este bufó fastidiado, respondiendo:

–No me gusta que…

–Oh no, no mal entiendas mi visita Asura, solo vengo a ver cómo va mi _Sensō no Ichizoku_.

Asura asintió, aunque no creyó mucho en la explicación del primogénito de Hagoromo.

Los dos hermanos se enfrascaron en una conversación caminando por el jardín, seguidos por el visitante regular que era uno de los preferidos de Indra.

000

Al poco tiempo de recuperado Hashirama, los hermanos Senjū fueron liberados y llamados al castillo; en donde Asura por fin les reveló el motivo de sus acciones, pero también les dijo que las acusaciones –al investigarlas– resultaron falsas. Los culpables habían sido castigados.

Si bien Asura no se disculpó; recompensó a Hashirama otorgándole el título de guardián de los sellos: sus riquezas y posesiones le fueron devueltas también.

Hashirama, en cuanto salió del palacio, encargó a su hermano regresar a la casa y él se decidió a visitar a todos sus conocidos buscando a su benefactor; sin embargo –aunque estuvo todo el día en esa labor–, no consiguió dar con él o con ella.

Ya de noche, regresaba a su casa y pasó por el barrio del valiente clan Uchiha e inesperadamente en la que parecía la vivienda del líder de este, se encontraba en la entrada… el zorrito rojizo recostado panza arriba. El pelinegro se acercaba al animalito, cuando una voz y presencia se escucharon en la casa.

–Kyūbi ya entra, la noche ya está refrescando. –llamó Izuna.

Un joven pelinegro salió y cargó en brazos al animalito que mansamente se dejó hacer. Hashirama vio al chico y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pues nunca creyó que su benefactor fuese tan joven…, sin embargo el valor y amabilidad no conocían edad; por lo que se acercó dispuesto a ofrecer lo que este deseara por toda su ayuda.

El joven por fin lo miró y con una sonrisa amable, dijo:

–Buenas noches, ¿busca a mi hermano?

–…

Como Hashirama no reaccionó el jovencito ingresó a la casa y en esta, buscó…

– _Nii-san_ te llaman.

El hombre de extenso cabello oscuro se levantó de donde estaba sentado y salió…

Hashirama abrió los ojos impresionado, pues quien tenía frente a él era nada más y nada menos que Madara Uchiha líder del clan del _Sharingan_.

La verdad es que el Senjū siempre consideró que no le agradaba a ese Uchiha, más…

–Estás libre. –esa frase confirmó la identidad del bienhechor de los Senjū.

Hashirama caminó hacia el Uchiha y con algo de nervios empezó…

–Yo no tengo como pagar todo lo que hizo por nosotros. Pero le invitó a cenar mañana en mi casa.

Madara asintió con un movimiento afirmativo de la cabeza. El Senjū le imitó y salió veloz de ahí sintiendo el corazón desbocado en el pecho.

Madara le vio irse y regresó al interior de la casa, donde Izuna con Kyūbi en brazos, le esperaba…

–¿Qué pasó, nii-san?

El mayor se sentó y relató lo que Hashirama pasó y lo que él hizo.

–¿Entonces todas esas noches que paseabas con Kyūbi...?

–Sí, siempre lo hacia con la intención de verlo… y cuando cayó en desgracia. Kyūbi supo cómo escabullirse a la casa, pues ya la conocía bien…

Izuna asintió sabiendo lo que su hermano era capaz de hacer por su gente preciada.

000

A la noche siguiente, el Uchiha llegó puntual a su cita y los dos hermanos Senjū lo atendieron como a un rey. A cierta hora Tobirama se retiró dejando solos a los mayores.

Hashirama aun nervioso, se acercó a Madara.

–Mi hermano y yo te estaremos agradecidos siempre, pero… me extraña un poco que lo hayas hecho, pues creí que me odiabas…

El Uchiha miró directamente al Senjū, respondiendo:

–Ambos sentimientos pueden ser confundidos.

–¿Cómo?

–Que, no te odio… Al contrario, desde que te vi en la corte de Asura- _sama_ , yo…

Hashirama se sonrojó al comprender lo que Madara trataba de decir, mas no podía ocultar lo evidente, por lo que dijo:

–Ya no soy joven y…

–Yo tampoco. –agregó el Uchiha.

–… Si no te importa mi poca juventud y si aún sientes algo por mí… yo lo aceptó y correspondo.

Uchiha sonrió y Hashirama descubrió en ese gesto al verdadero Madara.

El Uchiha se acercó y esperando que Hashirama no se avergonzara, besó sus labios.

El Senjū se separó del otro, más solo para levantarse y tomarlo de la mano, para guiarlo a su habitación; ahí las ropas fueron retiradas por manos ansiosas por descubrir la piel del otro. Los besos y caricias se multiplicaron y ese fue el preludió de la entrega del Senjū al Uchiha.

000

La unión de dos de los clanes más fuertes de la tierra de fuego, fue un acontecimiento que atrajo incluso a Hagoromo quien los unió. Por supuesto no sin antes darle una reprimenda en privado a su hijo Asura por creer en mentiras.

Por su parte Indra felicitó por su constancia a Madara y este, consideró que esta fue más que recompensada.

Aunque al parecer no era el único, pues cierto Senjū de cabello claro no dejaba ni un minuto solo a Izuna.

…

Los años pasaron y esa tarde calurosa de primavera, el Señor Asura escuchó una carrera en su dirección… y vio aparecer e hincarse para darle sus respetos a Issei* Uchiha Senjū, acompañado por su inseparable zorrito.

–Hemos llegado, mi señor.

Asura sonrió divertido al ver al pequeño de tan solo tres años, ser tan formal.

Madara y Hashirama arribaron poco después de su primogénito, el Uchiha llevando en brazos a Tadashi** de un añito.

Asura comprendió y aprendió su lección y con eso ganó una poderosa línea _shinobi_.

Hashirama estaba feliz y orgulloso de que su pareja no se hubiese dado por vencido, ayudándolo desde las sombras y presionando a su Señor para que lo indultara.

Madara… solo agradecía tener a su familia.

…

 **Fin**

…

*Issei: Nombre compuesto de I, de Ichi (uno) + Seei (vida, vivir), significado "Toda una vida"

**Tadashi: Significado: Correcto, Verdadero, Perfecto. Significado abstracto: "Que será correcto" "Que todo irá bien".

…

Espero que les haya gustado, y recomiendo que lean el libro, es muy interesante.

Esta pareja me encantó desde que escribí " _ **Escapista**_ "


End file.
